mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina Cavenaugh
Kristina Cavenaugh (May 23rd, 1991) was born in Passion Point Florida to Kitty Cavenaugh and Eugene Cavenaugh. She is the twin sister of Karissa Cavenaugh and the older sister of Gene Cavenaugh. Even at a young age, Kristina was seen as the compassionate sister. Meanwhile her twin sister was often seen as cruel and manipulative. Kristina wasn't as smart as her sister, but she was still very smart. Her parents always expected less out of her because of her intelligence. In high school she started dating Christian Crane. The two were very close, and considered an amazing couple. But her twin sister was jealous of her. She had to remind herself that her twin sister wasn't evil, just misguided. Carlyle Crane was in love with her, but she didn't return his feelings. Her twin sister would sometimes pose as her, though Christian was usually able to tell the difference between them. She is good friends with Gia Montgomery and Stephanie Newman. After finishing high school, she started to community college. She always wanted to attend Florida State University and become a Fashion Designer. Kristina was a suspect during the Passion Point Psychopath murders because Edward Adair was attracted to her, and felt the Crane boys shouldn't have all the fun. Kristina knew all the secrets of her ancestors relationships with Ephraim Crane and Elijah Crane. Like her ancestors Farrah Cavenaugh and Calista Cavenaugh, she and her sister were identical twins, though she was half an inch shorter. Kristina was cleared from the investigation when she was thought to be kidnapped, but she and her sister had traded places. After the murders were over, she nursed Carlyle back to health, and the two fell in love and got married. =Childhood= Growing up, Kristina was always seen as the compassionate sister that cared about people. She wasn't as smart as her sister, or as athletic. But she was more liked by far. She always noticed that her sister had more expected of her, and often felt bad for her. She cared very much for her sister. Kristina and her little brother Gene were very close. Gene and her parents were the only two who could usually tell the twins apart. =High School= In High School, Kristina did very well in all of her subjects. She was highly intelligent. She was also a cheerleader, though she didn't put too much effort into it. She and Christian Crane began dating in high school. Though he was a little older than her, she fell deeply in love with him. She was good friends with Gia Montgomery and Stephanie Newman, both upper class students as well. She got along with everyone for the most part, even Hailey Page. =Relationship with the Crane Brothers= Kristina began dating Christian when she was 16 years old. But Carlyle was also interested in her. She wanted to be friends with Carlyle, but nothing more. She knew that he was abused as a child, and felt bad for him. But she wanted him to forgive his father, though he would not. Kristina knew that her sister wanted Christian, but it was one of the few things that Kristina wasn't willing to share. =Passion Point Sychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders she and her twin sister were named suspects in the investigation. Kristina was named a suspect because Edward was in love with her. Kristina often answered questions about her ancestors past with the Crane brothers in the 1800's. She also knew plenty about the town, and was able to divulge information for investigators. At the end of the investigation, Kristina posed as her twin sister after her twin sister was mistaken for her. It was because her twin sister wanted to protect her that she had done this, showing that Kristina was right all along that her sister did care for her. =Later Life= Kristina was never able to forgive Christian for attempting to kill Ginny Lynn. She nursed Carlyle back to health, and she and Carlyle fell in love and married. They had two children -- Elijah and Farah. Kristina went on to become a fashion designer. =Quotes= " I think she's a little troubled. She just needs some direction in life." - on her twin sister "He's never had any faith in Carlyle. I mean, he's very business savvy. He could at least give him a shot." - on Victor Crane "He's troubled, but he's not a bad guy. People like to think of him as the 'bad guy'. But he's really not. He's a bit misunderstood." - on Carlyle Crane Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0